


Ballad of Roommates

by BennettGumball



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Nick St. Clair, Alpha Toni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bold Cheryl, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Nick St. Clair Being an Asshole, Omega Cheryl, Secret Relationship, Shy Toni, True Mates, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Toni thought of herself as an average Alpha on campus. Calm, respectful and didn't use her wolf on Omegas. And everyone else saw her that way to. The Alpha kept to herself aside from the Serpents and one Omega that kept her eye since the start of high school. Cheryl Blossom. The most beautiful, most alluring and most wanted Omega in Riverdale Academy. She even made the Omega uniform look good. Cheryl had been her roommate for the past three years since they started and she had been the only Omega Toni saw worth chasing.But what if someone with a bit more class wanted Cheryl? What if they had a bit more money? Would she still be able to get the girl who makes her heart do backflips? And what happens if she does but their future is ruined by a high-end contract? Does Toni have the power to fight for the Omega? And does Cheryl even like her back?





	1. Riverdale Academy

“Just talk to her,” Sweet Pea said, his voice little scraping metal in her head. “It's not like it would be the first time.” 

 

“Shut up Sweets,” Toni growled, her fangs showing ever so slightly. “Let me take my time.”

 

“You've been watching her for ten minutes. If that's not time, I don't know what is,” Fangs said and she snarled at the Beta. 

 

“You both know how Alphas are at this school. I don't wanna be or seem like that,” Toni said, holding her eyes on Omega below. 

 

“Half the Alphas that hit on her probably are way worse than you've ever been. Just try speaking,” Fangs said again and Toni sighed. 

 

“Plus you're her roommate, it's not like she'd expect anything but her roommate trying to talk to her,” Sweet Pea said. 

 

“Shiloh, I'm not just trying to talk to her. I can do that but I'm trying to court her. That's harder,” the Alpha said, huffing. 

 

“That's easy to. Just give her some flowers and take her on a date,” He said and Toni rolled her eyes. 

 

“You haven't seen Cheryl reject someone like I have. It's like her talent,” The pink-haired Alpha said. “So time is needed.” 

 

“Fine. You're just leaving it open so someone else can take the chance. Good for you Topaz,” Sweet Pea said. “Poo, here comes one now.” 

 

Sweet Pea pointed to the left and they turned to see a boy walking towards Cheryl and her friends with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He stopped before Cheryl, acting swave and confident. The trio heard the Omegas left and Cheryl took the boys flowers, staring him in the eye. She whispered something and the boy walked away, his shoulders dropped. Cheryl tossed the flowers in the trash and resumed talking to her friends. 

 

“Ouch. Wonder what she said to him,” Fangs said and Sweet Pea nodded. 

 

“She always whispers something. I think to keep them from public embarrassment,” Toni added. 

 

“He looked like a Bulldog. You think that's why she rejected him?” Sweet Pea asked. 

 

“Cheryl's rejected Serpents and Bulldogs. She's unbiased in that way,” the Alpha said, dropping her legs over a tree branch. 

 

They were camped out in an self-made treehouse of sorts, their lookout area. It wasn't much higher than the second floor of the school but it was a great vantage point. 

 

The more Toni looked at Cheryl, the hotter the leather jacket on her shoulders got. Fangs and Sweet Pea didn't understand the pull Toni felt to Cheryl. They were from total different classes, different backgrounds and yet it felt like she could trust Cheryl with anything. She didn't even know her that well. 

 

Interrupting her thoughts of the redhead Omega, Sweet Pea grabbed her shoulder. 

 

“Come on, we got a meeting before last block,” He said and left the treetop. Toni left one last look Cheryl's way and jumped, finding the Omega staring back into her eyes. Something sparkled behind her green and Toni smiled weakly before jumping out of the tree. She brushed the leaves off her shoulders and turned finding her other parts of her trip face to face with another trio. The leads of the Bulldogs, Archie, Reggie and one of the most wanted Alphas on campus, Nick St. Clair. 

 

“Peeping snakes. What were you doing in that tree?” Nick said and Toni stepped to the front. The three dogs stood taller than she'd ever be but she didn't see it as a threat. 

 

“Looking out for you mutts. Get out of our way before your face meets the end of my fist,” Toni snarled and the two behind her copied. 

 

“That sounded like a threat Tiny. What would the superintendent say if he heard that,” He said, getting in her face. 

 

“You really want to do this, Dick?” Toni barked, pheromones rolling over her. 

 

“Ooo look at the furious Serpent threatening me. I'm fearing for my life,” He joked and the goons behind him laughed. “Watch what you say Serpent, you're on your last three strikes after all. And when those are up, you're out.” 

 

“I'll show you what it means to be out,” Toni barked and was about to jump at him until a heavenly scent came into her senses. The Alphas and single Beta stopped and turned, facing the most wanted Omega in all of Riverdale. Cheryl Blossom. 

 

“Alphas and Fangs, what are you fighting over now?” Cheryl asked, looking all of the over but stopping on Toni. “Hey Toni.” 

 

“Cheryl,” The Alpha said, trying not to smile. “These mutts came out of nowhere, trying to start something.”

 

“These Serpents were in the trees, spying on everyone. We were just trying to defend the pure-blooded Omegas of Riverdale from these South Side slugs,” Nick said, his eyes trying to stare through Cheryl's clothes.

 

“Bullshit St. Cunt, you were the ones perving as usual Sweet Pea broke in. “Your stench is all over.” 

 

“Alphas, enough. Nick, these wonderful Serpents were just hanging out just like everyone else. Who cares if they do it in a tree?” Cheryl says, speaking to him without taking her eyes of Toni. “I suggest you should leave them alone.” 

 

“Don't tell me you're defending a couple of snakes Cheryl. You're a Bulldog,” Archie said. 

 

“You fail to remember that my brother is a Serpent,” Cheryl said rolling her eyes. “I'll stand with them even if I don't hold the mark...Plus they have a better taste of Alphas than you Bulldog mutts will ever have.”

 

A swell of pride went through Toni's Alpha but she pushed it down, only smugly smirking at the them. 

 

“Fine. Defend these slithering liars, you'll see where it leads you,” Nick said and the dogs left. Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs all flipped them off in unison, smirking. 

 

“Fucking dogs. Let's see if they'd like it if we call the Serpents on the,” Sweet Pea snarled and he and Fangs started in a conversation. Toni turned to Cheryl and dorkily smiled at the Omega. 

 

“Thanks. For helping, I would have gotten another mark on my record and be down to two,” Toni said, running her nails on her jacket. Cheryl smiled at her and moved closer, fixing the lapels of her jacket. 

 

“No problem. Better them than you. Plus who would be my roommate if you got kicked out,” Cheryl said, faking a pout and Toni chuckled. 

 

“I'd find a way in so you wouldn't be lonely. Or left with those punks,” The Alpha said and Cheryl grinned. 

 

“My savior. I probably wouldn't survive, you and your Serpents are the only thing making this school bearable,” Cheryl said rolling her eyes. “Anyway, I hate to cut this short but I need to get to class. The bell will ring soon. See you, TT.”

 

“Yeah, see you Cher,” Toni said starstruck as the Omega walked off. 

 

Sweet Pea grabbed the Alpha and dragged her along while talking.“We gotta go, the meeting!”

 

*** * ***

 

Cheryl sat in class, tapping her own against her Mac. Boredom was surrounding the Omega into a suffocating state and the only thing that gave her air was the thought of her roommate. The perfect Alpha Toni Topaz. The thought of the girl made her want to drool but she was too dignified. 

 

Everything about the Alpha made her attractive to Cheryl in every way possible. The Serpent was smarter and hotter than all of the wolves in the school but she didn't flaunt her obvious traits to everyone. She was silent to everyone but the Serpents and her, making the Omega feel special. That and the fact that she wanted Cheryl. It was almost painful to watch the Alpha long after her but not catch on to any signs. 

 

Cheryl had had Toni in her sights as since she came here her sophomore year. Most would call it love at first sight but Cheryl didn't believe in it. She only longed after the snake, she didn't love her. They would need to date for that and no matter how much she tried, Toni didn't understand. Her rejecting Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike for years and flirting with her and only her, she expected the Alpha to get it but she didn't. And it was infuriating to Cheryl. Why was she so hooked on a oblivious Alpha? And what could she do to finally get her? 

 

In the haze of her Alpha-centric thoughts, the bell rang signalling that the final class of the day had ended. Back to the dorms for her. She packed up her things and was about to rush out before bumping into a jumble of scents. Cheap cologne, rotten meat and the oh so distinctive scent of a weak Alpha. 

 

“Nick? Why are you in my way?” Cheryl asked, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Just wanted to talk to you about earlier. Why are you so buddy-buddy with the snake runt?” He asked, “I mean you knew her name.”

 

“She's my roommate, now move,” Cheryl said trying to push past him. 

 

“Hold up, don't rush. Why are you defending a Serpent? I know Jason was one but doesn't mean you have to be,” Nick said. “You can't trust a snake.”

 

“I can trust whoever I want. Move Nick,” Cheryl growled and he smirked. 

 

“Feisty little Omega. I like them like that. Enough about the Serpent thing for now, how about we just go to my place? Show you a real Alpha?” St. Clair said, trying to grab her. Cheryl stepped back and snarled. 

 

“Fuck off. I'm leaving.” She stormed past him, ignoring the whimpers of his ruined pride. She managed to reach her dorm and beelined for her room, ignoring the thick smell coming from it. As she opened her door, she dropped to her knees and the door closed weakly behind her. 

* * *

Toni was deep in her head, punching away at the bad she had hanging in the corner of her side of the room. Headphones were pressed into her ears, blocking out any sound that occurred. Her sports bra strained over her back muscles as she punched and punched away, snarling to herself. She growled and let out one last swing before turning around. She threw her headphones on the bed and looked down, seeing the spilled entrails of a bookbag. Next to the bag was the Omega that had been on her mind, curled up and whimpering.

 

“Holy shit Cheryl!” She yelled, helping the Omega up. “I'm so so sorry, I wasn't even thinking.” 

 

She lifted the limp Omega and laid her on her bed, turning on the fan on her nightstand. Toni rushed around and opened the windows trying fan her scent out. Cheryl whined, clutching her stomach and pushing her head into her pillow. Toni tried to stay as far away as she could, knowing close proximity would only make it worse. 

 

What was she thinking? Working out like this in their  _ shared _ dorm room? She could and should have gone to the workroom on campus instead of stinking up the room with her pheromones. Toni groaned, holding her head and trying to ignore the sounds from the Omega across from her. 

 

After what felt like hours passed, Cheryl's sounds died down and she could sit up. Toni was know just looking over the Omega, guilt filling her. The redhead sat up and groaned, leaning towards her fan. They stayed silent, both not knowing what to say.

 

“Are you ok?” Toni asked, not looking her in the eye. 

 

“I…. I will be,” Cheryl said. 

 

“I'm sorry I shoulda been more aware. I don't know what I was thinking and I don't even think that I was. I'm so sorry Cheryl,” the Alpha said, whining in every few words. 

 

“You're ok Toni, I should have paid attention to the smell from outside,” Cheryl said.

  
  


“You could smell me from outside? Holy shit I'm sorry,” the Alpha said again. “I just got caught up with my meeting with the Serpents and Dick St. Cunt. I didn't mean to bombard you with my pheromones.” 

 

“It's ok. You had to get them out somehow and I'm glad it wasn't with bringing some random Omega to our dorm,” Cheryl said, getting up. Toni let her eyes roam the girl across from her before looking away ashamed. 

 

“I'd never do that,” Toni said. “None of the Omegas here have caught my attention.” 

 

“None?” Cheryl asked even if she knew the truth. 

 

“Well, one but she's not in my class or rank or whatever you call it.” Toni got up and went into the connecting bathroom, running water across her face.

 

“Well if your ranking didn't matter, why else would she not like you?” Cheryl asked, trying to ignore the Alpha’s lingering scent. 

 

“Doesn't like me back,” Toni said shrugging. “There's...times where I think she does but I don't know for sure.” 

 

“Why not ask?” Cheryl pryed and Toni sighed. 

 

“Because I'm a lovely Serpent and you-she's the most wanted Omega in the school. She wouldn't spare me the time of day.” 

 

“You never know until you try TT. Maybe she likes you back,” Cheryl said in a coy voice and Toni chuckled. 

 

“Only place that you like me back is in my dreams, Cheryl,” Toni said, not noticing her words until she finished saying them. “Shit."


	2. Clumsy

Toni was in awe at the worse that came out of her mouth. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head a million miles a minute. All of them were about what Cheryl was thinking and if she heard it. The Omega looked smug from the other side of the room but didn’t speak, allowing Toni to gather herself. 

 

“Cheryl, I didn’t...I didn’t mean what I said…... that that was an accident,” The Alpha rambled, sitting up and facing the other girl.

 

“Mmmm really Toni? Are you saying you don't like me?” Cheryl played, wanted to get the Alpha out of her skin. 

 

“Of course, I like you, I've liked since I first got- fuck I need to shut up. I'm just saying it's not like that,” Toni said, shuttering over herself. 

 

“So you don't like me the way I like you?” The Omega said smirked when Toni froze.

 

“You…ha, now I’m hearing shit. There’s nothing way you like me,” Toni said, trailing off. 

 

“Mmm, I think your hearing is perfect,” Cheryl said and got up, walking up to the Alpha and leaning down to her face. “I like you, Toni.”

 

“This is a prank. It has to be, did Sweet Pea and Fangs put you up to this?” Toni shudders and a shiver ran through her when Chery straddles her lap. “Cheryl?”

 

“Not a prank TT, I like you. I’ve liked you just as long as you've liked me, maybe more. You’ve just been a dense idiot,” Cheryl said, running her nails under the Alpha’s chin. A whimper let out from the Alpha and the Omega grinned, immediately loving the sound. 

 

“There’s..no-no way you’re being serious,” Toni said. “You can’t possibl-MM!” 

 

Cheryl cut off the Alpha’s hesitate words with her lips, kissing her deeply. Toni’s hand quickly went to Cheryl’s hips and they fell back on the bed. The Omega laughed onto her lips, smiling when Toni growled if she pulled away slightly. They happened to roll over and Cheryl was on her back, the Alpha crouched over her. They kissed deeper and Toni pressed her legs between Cheryl’s, causing the Omega to moan. Realizing, she got too caught up, Toni pulled away even if everything in her screamed to take her Omega.

 

“Cher, we gotta...we gotta stop,” Toni said, trying not to moan at the kissing the Omega pressed on her neck. 

 

“I’ve waited too long for you Toni, I’m not stopping now,” The Omega husked, pulling her back down to another kiss and who was Toni to stop her? Cheryl’s hands raked against Toni’s abs, pulling at the tight spandex of her sports bra. The Alpha let her hands stroked over the redhead behind, grabbing it tightly, causing the Omega to yelped and laugh. Just as Toni was about to pull Cheryl’s pants down, loud knocking on the door interrupted them. Toni bolted off Cheryl and panted, trying to control herself. Cheryl sat up, her hair disheveled and groaned, glaring towards the door.

 

“Who is it?” The Alpha asked in a thick voice. 

 

“Yo TT. They’re calling another meeting, we gotta go,” Sweet Pea said from behind the door and Toni groaned loudly. 

 

“Fine. Go ahead, I’ll catch up,” She said, storming over to her dress and pulling out a t-shirt and putting it on.

 

“Alright, I'll be at the door downstairs,” Sweet Pea said and they heard him stomp off.

 

“Fuckin bullshit Serpents! I’m gonna fucking rip Jughead’s head off and burn it with his dumb beanie still on,” She snarled and Cheryl chuckled at her frustration. “What?”

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Cheryl said and Toni rolled her eyes. 

 

“Only cause I gotta be in a packed house of idiots instead of with my fucking Omega and-”

 

“Your Omega?” Cheryl questioned, liking the way it sounded. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that..it just came out like that,” Toni said, pushing herself into some vans and grabbing her Serpent jacket. “I gotta fucking go but we need to talk and-”

 

Cheryl cut her off again, pecking her lips lightly. “Go. It’s the weekend so we’ll have all night to talk.”

 

Toni huffed and laid a kiss to the Omega’s neck. “Fine, I’ll be back.” 

 

“Bye TT,” The Omega said and the door shut behind her. 

 

She waited until she couldn’t hear the Alpha’s light footsteps and grabbed her pillow, screaming into it. She kissed Toni, she fucking kissed Toni Topaz. It was  _ everything  _ she imagined it would be and more. The dominance the Alpha showed off managed to turn her on more than she had ever been before. Her lips felt like clouds and she tasted like pink lemonade on a hot day. The Alpha was perfect and Cheryl felt herself falling deeper for her. 

 

The room still smelled of Toni wherever Cheryl went and she knew she wouldn’t be able to think straight if she didn’t cleanse it out. She needed a clean mind if she was going to have a serious talk with the Alpha later. Sitting up, she looked at their shared alarm clock, seeing it was only 5:57. Serpent meetings this late usually needed around 7 so she would have a little under an hour to get her stuff together. The Omega got up and undressed, heading to the shower. She tried to shake off the ghosting feelings of the Alpha’s hands on her body, her lips on hers and the way she felt when Toni pressed her legs between hers. Her Omega whined at the memory, wanting it again. Wanting Toni. Cheryl whined loudly, leaning against the wall, thinking about the Alpha. No matter how many close encounters she had had with the Alpha, it never left her like this. Her knees buckled underneath her and the only thing she could think about was how pretty she’d look under her tan muscular arms. 

 

Cheryl huffed and impulsively turned the water cold, the change in temperature getting her mind off the Alpha as she shivered. She squealed, stepping out and wrapping herself in the first towel she grabbed. Toni’s black towel. It smelled deeply of the Alpha and Cheryl sniffed it, whining at the smell. After realizing what she was doing she yanked it back, more frustrated at herself. She needed to stop thinking about Toni until she was here. Cheryl left her bathroom and dried off, putting on her pj's. 

 

She grabbed her phone and put her headphone in, playing music loudly, singing along. Cheryl started to clean her side first, picking up her books and dirty clothes, putting them in her hamper. Once she was done with her small amount of mess, she moved to Toni’s side. The Alpha tried her best to keep clean but she was busy with crazy amounts of things. Being in the Serpents, dealing with the Bulldogs and a school that was against her in every way. Cheryl felt guilty knowing that she’d never understand what Toni and the Serpents had to go through but she’d help any way she could with it. She didn’t notice throughout her thinking, she had managed to get all of the Alpha’s clothes off the floor. Soon, she was done with the entire room and it hadn’t even turned 6:30 yet. 

 

Cheryl sat on her bed and checked her phone, scrolling through her apps and watching random youtube videos until it buzzed in her hand. 

 

**Captain Oblivious (6:38 pm)**

**Want anything to eat? I’ll bring something**

 

**Bombshell <3 (6:39 pm)**

**Yeah, you can just bring whatever, I’m pretty hungry so I’ll eat anything**

 

**Captain Oblivious (6:39 pm)**

**Ok, be home in 15 or less**

 

Cheryl stared at the message for 5 minutes, reading the simple words over and over. The Omega sat up and went into the bathroom, looking herself over. Her half-dried hair was in a messy ponytail. She grabbed the band and shook it out, turning on her blowdryer. She quickly dried the rest of it and laid it over one of her shoulders before applying just a small bit of lip gloss, adding a shine to her lips. She wiped her eyes and nose with a wet wipe and left the bathroom just as she heard the door unlocking. Toni walked in with two bags from Pop’s, right down the street. Cheryl moved over to her bed and Toni turned around, a small smile birthing on her face. 

 

“Hey,” She said, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the wall. “Sorry I had to rush out of here earlier, I thought Jughead had taken care of everything earlier but apparently not. I got Pop’s thought so that’s something good.” 

 

“What happened with Slughead?” Cheryl asked, patting the space next to her. Toni walked over and sat, stretching her back.

 

“The fucker’s too caught up with the Bulldogs. He’s dating Betty fucking Cooper and is best friends with the Andrews mutt but yells at the rest of us for starting things with the Bulldogs. We can’t have a leader who is on both fucking sides, what if something kicks off?” Toni said and stuffed some fries in her mouth. She washed them down with her drink and continued. “We want to vote him out because technically now, the fucker doesn’t have any say since his dad retired and went out of state with the rest of their family.” 

 

“If Jughead gets kicked out, who would be in his place?” Cheryl asked, taking a bite of her burger. Toni remembered just how she liked it.

 

“They’re saying someone like Venus or…...me,” Toni whispered and Cheryl’s eyes widened. 

 

“You’d be the leader of the Serpents?! Haven’t you always wanted to do that?” The Omega said excitedly. 

 

“Yeah,” Toni said. 

 

“And if you were the leader, it would be much easier dealing with the Bulldogs,” Cheryl said and Toni nodded. “Then why are you upset?”

 

“I don't know if I can handle it. I mean I basically lead them now but making it official scares me a bit. It’s another responsibly on my shoulders,” Toni added. “It’s not like I don’t want to do it...it’s just, I don’t know, weird.” 

 

“You think you can’t handle it?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“Maybe. It’s more than just telling them what to do, it’s like being the student body president or something,” Toni said and Cheryl nodded. “I don’t want to talk or think about it anymore.” 

 

“Ok,” Cheryl said, kissing Toni’s cheek. “There’s more we need to talk about anyway.” 

 

Toni groaned and took another sip of her drink. “Were you being serious earlier? It wasn’t just because I stunk up the room with my smell?” 

 

“That might have triggered my bluntness but no, that’s not why. I’ve liked you for a long time, Toni, since you first started coming here,” Cheryl said, grabbing the Alpha’s hand. 

 

“Since sophomore year?” She asked and Cheryl nodded. “Damn.” 

 

“And when we became roommates, I saw you slowly starting to like me and I liked you more,” The Omega said. “I’ve been giving you hints for years.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Toni said and Cheryl laughed, nodding. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

 

“You’ve must have caught on at least once,” Cheryl said, leaning against the Alpha’s shoulder. “I flirt with you all the time.” 

 

“And you’ve seen how I am when I flirt,” Toni said and Cheryl chuckles. “I turn into a complete mess, especially when you smile at me.” 

 

“I know, that’s how I found out you liked me. Words escape you whenever I get into your face, like earlier today,” Cheryl said. 

 

“You smell good and my Alpha gets crazy. I don’t know how to deal with it expect to freeze,” Toni said and smiled when Cheryl squeezed her hand and looked the Alpha in the eye. 

 

“Are we going to be together TT? I’ve wanted to be with you for so long and now that we’ve reached this point, what are we going to do?” Cheryl asked and Toni took a deep breath. 

 

“I want to be with you Cheryl, more than anything,” Toni said and kissed her gently. “I want to take you on dates, I want to take you to the movies and make fun of the obvious flops. I want to take you to Pop’s and tell you dumb jokes that I’ve kept hidden for years. I want to be your Alpha. Obviously not now but one day.” 

 

“You’re already my Alpha already,” Cheryl said. “You’ve been for a long time, we just haven’t known it.” 

 

Toni kissed Cheryl once more and smiled, laying down on her chest. “And you’re my Omega.”


End file.
